Haunted By The Past
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Five years later, I am still plagued by my role of sowing doubt in the man I love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi everyone. This repost will be in Meg's p.o.v.

Standing on the balcony that jutted out from the bedroom that I shared with my husband, I looked up at the clear and calm night sky and let out a sigh. Suddenly, the baby that I was currently carrying chose that moment to kick, which made my gaze go from the sky to my slightly rounded stomach.

"Easy, little one. It's alright," I say softly to my unborn child.

Just then, I hear the sound of my husband's footsteps approaching me from behind before I feel the blanket go over my shoulders.

"Sweetheart, it's too cold out here for you and our baby," he told me.

I sigh and turn to face my husband.

"I know. I came out here because I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Another nightmare?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"It's the same one every night," I reply before meeting his gaze.

"But it's been five years. He's gone and he isn't coming after you again," he told me firmly.

I leaned against my husband and felt his arms encircle me.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Our lips lovingly met before he drew away from me slightly and led me back into our bedroom. Once inside the room, I let the blanket fall from around my shoulders and into a heap on the stone floor. I got into bed beside my husband and I turned on my side to face him before we both slowly drifted off into sleep again. My brow furrowed slightly as I relived the nightmare that had plagued me every night in the five years since I married my husband. As the nightmare continued, I began to lightly let out cries of "No. No, I hadn't meant..." before my eyelids fluttered open at my husband's gentle shaking. Our eyes locked and held as he asked me if I was ok. I shook my head no before I broke our eye contact by looking away from him. My back to him now, I look towards the wall of our bedroom.

"Why is this happening to me?" I ask softly.

"Honey," he began, only to fall silent as I started to gently sob.

"I don't understand why I'm reliving this nightmare," I added once my sobs had subsided.


	2. Chapter 2

One hand resting on my now six month pregnant stomach, I glared at my former employer.

"How dare you come back into my life after five years!" I cried.

He smiled.

"I see nothing's been done to tame that temper of yours."

"Have you been biding your time all these years, waiting for the right time to return? To make me work for you again? In case you've forgotten, I'm free now and no longer work for you."

He frowned this time, also remembering that little detail.

"Yes. You gained your freedom from me, no thanks to my meddling nephew."

"Your "meddling nephew" is the man I married, so don't you dare insult him in front of me."

His gaze went to the slightly promient bulge of my stomach.

"I see he's done more then just marry you. I could easily take this not yet born child from both of you and make you each suffer."

Just then, I heard the voice of my oldest child say "Mother, who are you talking to?" from behind me and I quickly turned to my daughter in an attempt to shoo her back inside, but it was too late, because my ex employer had also noticed my five year old child.

"Well, now. What do we have here?" he asked.

Standing in front of my oldest daughter as a sort of shield, I met my old boss' gaze.

"I won't allow you to lay a hand on my daughter," I snapped.

He ignored me and grabbed my five year old daughter, yanking her out from behind me and held a ball of flame near her face. Hearing my five year old whimper "Mother, help me", I felt my heart clutch at her terror.

"Don't worry, Harmonia."

"You have a choice here. You can either re enter my employment or your oldest child will. If you give up your freedom for the freedom of your first born, she'll go free, but you'll become mine again. If you chose your freedom over your first born, she becomes mine and neither you nor your husband will ever see Harmonia again. You have a week to decide. If you haven't done so by the end of the week, then I'll decide for you," he told me as he released Harmonia, who stumbled towards me before he vanished.

With my now frightened daughter in my arms, I held Harmonia close and smoothed the auburn locks away from her face.

"Mother, who was that?" she asked.

"A god I hated working for, Harmonia. He also happens to be your great uncle on your father's side."

"Father's related to him?"

"Yes, darling, he is. Unfortunately."

Line Break

Later that night, after our daughter and son were both sound asleep, I sat on the bed I shared with my husband, watching him pace back and forth.

"I can't believe my uncle forced you to decide whether to enter his services again, which would deprive Harmonia and Calyis of their mother, not to mention splitting us up or allow him to take Harmonia away should you refuse! Hasn't he done enough damage to both of us already? He used you to make me almost give up on everything, remember?"

"Of course I do. How can we make sure our family remains intact? I only have a week to decide. If I don't, then he'll take Harmonia away so we won't see her again."

"I don't know what to do, honey. I really don't. Maybe one of my relatives knows a solution to our problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after my ex boss had given me the choice between giving up my freedom for my oldest born daughter or allow him to take her into his employment instead of me, my mother in law faced both myself and my husband, traces of regret reflected in her face.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I or the other immortals can do to help you or Harmonia out of this. Your uncle's made it very clear that he intends to have your wife or eldest daughter work for him by giving him their soul."

I glance at my husband and know it's my decsion to make in the end. He seems to know what I'm going to say, because he opens his mouth to protest.

"No. I'm not going to allow you to work for my uncle again."

"This is the only way. I have experience working for your uncle and Harmonia doesn't."

He shakes his head, refusing to accept the choice I've made and I place my palms on either side of his face.

"Trust me on this, honey. I'm doing this for Harmonia's sake."

"But why does it have to be you?"

"I don't want to work for your uncle again, but it's better that I give him my soul instead of our daughter giving him ownership of her soul."

My mother in law, who had stayed silent during our conversation, now speaks up.

"Actually, there's a way for your wife or daughter to avoid working for your uncle."

"What is it, mother?"

"We try and convince him to have another girl offer to work for him."

"And what if it doesn't work?" I question.

"It could, if the girl was desperate enough to sell her soul in exchange for getting rid of something."

My husband and I exchange looks, both of us uneasy at the thought of some other girl working for his uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days after my husband and I sought another way to protect our daughter from having to work for his uncle, I face my ex employer again when he makes another unexpected visit.

"It's been a week since you paid me an unexpected visit and I've decided to re enter your employment."

He just looked at me, slowly taking in my currently swollen belly.

"I've already decided and it's not you I want to work for me, my dear."

"What?"

"You're obviously in no condition to do much of anything that I consider work. Your daughter, on the other hand, is. I'm taking your daughter into my employment instead of you."

A combination of shock and anger at his decsion to take my eldest child away from me, her father and siblings floods through me.

"She's just a child! She's too young to be taken from her family."

My husband emerges from the house in time to overhear my angry protest, Harmonia currently held in his arms. Spotting my first born child, my ex employer snaps his fingers and Harmonia's no longer in her father's arms. My former employer simply grins at both me and my husband before he gives his fingers another snap and vanishes with Harmonia held securely in his arms.

I want to sink to my knees and weep for the daughter I'll never see again, but my presently swollen belly prevents me from being able to, so I cup my hands over my face and sob into them instead. As I cry into my hands, I feel my husband wrap his arms around me in an effort to comfort me, but I can sense that he's just as saddened as I am over the loss of our oldest daughter.


End file.
